Wishing He Was Out
by Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw
Summary: We know Sirius was angry at Dumbledore in the fifth one, but what was he thinking about whilst under house arrest, moping and lurking in Grimmauld Place? Album-fic to the Pink Floyd album 'Wish You Were Here' - after all, Sirius was often trapped in his own head just like Syd Barrett was. Vague Wolfstar because I thought I'd give it a go. Shows the philosophical side of my writing.


Shine On, Part 1

Author Note: Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. Just listened to WYWH and some of the lyrics of the five tracks seemed to fit Sirius in some ways. Once I fleshed out the situations in each songfic and how they linked, this is the result.

Dumbledore had shoved into this hell-hole without regard. Yes, offering Grimmauld Place was a useful thing, but as Sirius bitterly repeated - yet again - it was only useful thing he'd been able to do. The Azkaban escapee looked out of his open bedroom window and saw the stars, breeze breaking off the occasional green leaf of summer. With a sigh, he remembered that summer he'd run off to James', and they'd passed the holidays in a haze of chaos, Quidditch, and a whole other lot of Marauder-y chaos, heat roasting their faces - memories brought a tear to Sirius' eye.

_**# Remember when you were young, you shone like the sun.**_

_**Shine on you crazy diamond #**_

Sirius just let the tears fall, since it was early morning no one was around. For a split-second, the summer breeze turned eerily cold, and he was back on that dreaded island. Such a sensation brought the haunted look back with a foul grimace.

_**# Now there's a look in your eyes, like black holes in the sky.**_

_**Shine on you crazy diamond. You were caught in the crossfire of childhood and stardom, blown on the steel breeze #**_

A crossfire of childhood and stardom was his vivid summation of his Hogwarts times - pranking like a child and the rep that had built up with said pranking was 'stardom' back in the day for him. Remus had face-palmed enough to give himself an injury whenever Sirius had said such things about rep and stardom, but now Remus was all he had left. The haunted look was blown on the streel breeze everyday.

_**# Come on you target for faraway laughter, come on you stranger, you legend, you martyr, and shine! #**_

Looking back, Sirius thought with mixed feelings of cockiness, grief and anger - not to leave Remus out or anything - that Wormtail had become a stranger to the others, that his own self-assuredness had led to him being a legend, and James and Lily, poor James and Lily, had become martyrs in the way they played the most crucial part in ending it the first time round. Seven years can mean a lot to people, and there were landmarks in those seven years - the most vivid landmark, Sirius supposed, was finding Remus' 'furry little problem'. But poor Remus had wanted to keep secret for longer - if forever. His wolfish side caused creepy shadows in the Forest, and of course there was the infamous incident with Snivellus where Remus was exposed.

_**# You reached for the secret too soon, you cried for the moon.**_

_**Shine on you crazy diamond.**_

_**Threatened by shadows at night, and exposed in the light.**_

_**Shine on you crazy diamond #**_

But in the end, after James and Lily had gone, and Wormtail had scarpered to the dark side, Sirius had long years in Azkaban to think where it had all gone wrong, and Remus spent that time most likely scrapping for Galleons, in-between jobs, no doubt. The Marauders' flame had gone out with precision, well and truly worn out their welcome, Sirius saw that now in clarity beside his muddled thoughts. But this Seer of visions would reach for the Firewhiskey and then he'd remember the glory days.

_**# W**__**ell you wore out your welcome with random precision, rode on the steel breeze.**_

_**Come on you raver, you seer of visions, come on you painter, you piper, you prisoner, and shine! #**_

**AN: Pink Floyd fans will know why there's so little lyrics to some of this, especially chapters 1 & 5 - the two halves of Shine You Crazy Diamond. I just feel that a lot of the album is appropriate for OotP-era Sirius. And unless you didn't get it, chapters 2, 3 & 4 will be flashbacks.**


End file.
